


Margarita

by Kikinu



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decides que la próxima semana lo invitarás al bar y posiblemente le ofrezcas algunos Margaritas que, extrañamente, se acaba de convertir en tu trago favorito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Margarita

No saben cuantos van, pero si que son varios. Rachel lo mira con el ceño fruncido, Mercedes y Finn con preocupación, Quin con lástima y tu con… con algo que no es fácil de definir.

-Kurt, cielo ¿no crees que ya fueron suficientes?- Le pregunta Mercedes

-Yo diré cuando sean suficientes- Responde Kurt, y todos notan como le resbalan las palabras

-Esta ebrio- Dice Quin, girando los ojos. Entonces te mira y sabes que lo que viene no te va a gustar- Llévalo a su casa-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Vamos Puck. Mercedes, Rachel y Quin tienen que cantar en unos minutos y yo tengo que quedarme con ellas-

-Pero…- Comienzas, mas Rachel te detiene

-Escúchame Puckerman- Y está hablando en ese tono de diva que te irrita- Mercedes, Quin y yo vamos a deslumbrar en cinco minutos sobre ese escenario, y cuando mire al público quiero ver como tu y Kurt no están, ¿quedó claro?-

-¡No hables de mi como si no estuviera!- Se queja Hummel, con los ojos entrecerrados y la voz pastosa

-¡Y tu Kurt, la próxima vez no te quiero ver cerca de una bebida alcohólica!- Le exige la diva

-No eres mi jefa- Le reclama Kurt mientras se levanta para acercarse a la chica, mas al hacerlo cae y tu lo atajas hasta que caiga al suelo

-Mierda Hummel, si que estás ebrio- Te quejas y él te mira con los ojos desenfocados

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo solo tomé dos o tres margaritas!-

-¿Dos o tres? Amigo, pareciera que hubieses querido poner una florería, te tomaste como media docena- Y no puedes evitar pensar que el chiste de Finn fue malo, pero sus chicas (léase Quin y Rachel) ríen tontamente como si hubiese sido la mejor broma del mundo

-De acuerdo, lo llevaré, pero me deben una- Entonces agarras a Hummel y lo cargas en tu hombre. Sientes como comienza a revolverse

-¡Bájame grandísimo imbécil!- Y realmente está ebrio porque sus "s" son mas bien "sh" y algunas cosas las balbucea

-No te quejes Hummel, estás completamente ebrio, es por tu bien- Entonces lo metes en el asiento de copiloto de tu auto y comienzas a manejar

Odias haber acompañado a las chicas a ese estúpido mini-recital que están haciendo en ese momento en ese estúpido bar. ¿Quién iba a decirte que el estúpido de Hummel se pondría ebrio y tu lo terminarías llevando a su casa?

Miras hacia el costado al notar que hace un par de minutos que el niñito no habla, encontrándolo dormido. Suspiras cansado, quizás sería mejor que luego de dejarlo en su casa te vayas a la tuya. Al fin y al cabo no tienes tantas ganas de escuchar a las chicas cantar.

-Hummel, llegamos. Despiertas- Lo sacudes levemente y el chico abre despacio los ojos

-Yo quería seguir en el bar- Hace un mohín y no puedes evitar pensar (aunque nunca lo admitirías en voz alta porque arruinaría tu imagen de semental rudo y macho) que es algo tierno el niñito

-Vamos Hummel, te acompaño hasta la puerta- Lo agarras de un brazo y atraviesan el jardín rápidamente. Kurt saca sus llaves y abre algo torpemente la puerta- Nos vemos el lunes- Te despides, pero sientes como te agarra del brazo- ¿Qué?- Y entonces te besa

Al principio te sorprendes, como es de esperarse, mas luego de unos segundos reaccionas y, en vez de empujarlo, escupir y golpearlo, correspondes el beso, sintiendo el gusto a tequila, limon y licor de su boca. Al separarse te relames los labios.

-Gracias por traerme- Te dice, y aún escuchas su tonada borracha

Cuando él cierra la puerta y tu vuelves al auto sabes que Kurt lo ha hecho porque está borracho, pero mucho no te importa. Decides que la próxima semana lo invitarás al bar y posiblemente le ofrezcas algunos Margaritas que, extrañamente, se acaba de convertir en tu trago favorito.


End file.
